Hey Dad
by Gredling-Virg
Summary: Edward feels something more than just hate for his father. Drabble.


A/N- Short little drabble. I needed to get my mind back on other things so I wrote this. Based off of the song- Emotionless by Good Charlotte. Sorry for the mistakes, I have no beta.

The elder brother sat in the waiting room of the hospital watching the fire form the pit dance and fall, kindling new flames as the older ones fell back into the wood. He was waiting on the news of a family that he a saved from a mugging. The young girl had a deep gash in her leg and the mother was knocked unconscious by some form of blunt trauma, but somehow the father remained unscathed. Why hadn't he gone in to save his family? Did he just sit there and let it all happen? Did he even try? This puzzled the young alchemist; he clenched his pant legs, Edward hated being puzzled. These thoughts also brought rage and hate for the man, because somehow this reminded him of his father and he hated that even more.

Hate swirled in his eyes now and mixed with the fire making he seem like an animal rather than a human. Oh how he hated his father; he left them without even turning back! He let Edward's mother die and he didn't even show up for her funeral! What a stupid, prideful bastard! His mind was consumed with anger now and he forgot where he was. A little voice of reason blocked out some of the hate and reached Edward before he went into a full-fledged rampage.

_You know she didn't die because of him. _

Edwards head jolted up and scanned the room for who had said that, but he was alone. The voice was come from inside of him. Tears formed in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall, not yet. He supposed he didn't hate his father, even thought he proclaimed his hatred all the time. He knew that his mother's death wasn't his fault and he knew that his father probably hadn't received all the letters he and Al sent but that still didn't make it alright. Edward wondered if his father ever thought about him or Al, or Winry. The only time Edward had seen him was when he came back to Resembol, and even then it had been a grudge match between the two. Was he okay? Did he miss his life or his family? Was he happy? Edward got up and jammed his fists into his pockets; he decided that he was going to write his father a letter.

He walked over to the nurse's station and asked for a piece of paper, an envelope, and a pen. He went back to his seat by the fire and began to write his letter.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Somewhere in a back country village.

Hoenheim sat in the post office making light talk with the friendly folk that came and left accordingly, as if programmed to do so.

A military man stepped inside the door. Now this was a big deal and Hoenheim cocked his head so he could look at the man. He was short, and he black hair and glasses. He looked exhausted and Hoenheim chuckled.

"Is there a Mister Van Hoenheim here?" He asked breathlessly.

Hoenheim stood up, it must be something from Pinako asking about dinner and how his life was. He spoke up, "I'm Van Hoenheim."

The short man raced over to him and handed him a letter. "Thank God, now I can go home." He mumbled something about Mustang and a wild goose chase.

He opened the letter and found not Pinako's writing but the writing of his son.

_Hey Dad, _

_I'm writing this to you not to tell you that I still hate you, but just to ask how you've been. _

_Do you miss us Old Man? Do you wonder if we're alright? _ _If you do, we're alright. _

_Don't think this changes anything between us because it doesn't. _

_By the time you read this I'm sure Christmas has already past, so Merry Late Christmas, Old Man. _

_You're Son,_

_Edward Elric. _

Hoemheim something else inside of the envelope and he reached inside and grabbed it. It was picture of Edward and Alphonse before Edward's State Alchemist Exam.

Hoemheim felt hot tears fall from his eyes; this is just what he needed. He was happy his boys were okay, because that's what every father wants to hear on Christmas Eve.

Aw, Ed sent his Daddy a letter. Just something fun. Oh, and the person who delivered the letter was Fury! I love Fury, had to include him some how.

Santa Claus, OUT!


End file.
